Reunited
by chkdsk
Summary: Slight A/U - On the first night the crew spends in the Fifth Ark, Fang and Vanille have some serious catching up to do. One-shot. Fanille (futa-Fang/Vanille)


**So, I've been working on this for a couple days and I figured it's ready to see the light of day. I actually think that I'm starting to prefer Flight over Fanille (gasp!) but I still really like this piece. I really want to do another Final Fantasy story, maybe something a little more long-term though. I accept all forms of critique, so please review!**

**Warning! This story contains futanari and sexual situations! _Proceed at your own risk!_**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Final Fantasy XIII and receive no profit from this work. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

The l'Cie force their tired bodies forth, having just come together to slay yet another Berserker. Under Lightning's lead, they could press forward all day and all night, but the pink haired leader's charges now were far too weary to match her usual determined stride.

"I guess we'll rest here for the night," their de facto leader announces, much to the relief of the entire party. Snow heaves a sigh of relief as he and Sazh begin to set up their makeshift camp area.

"How about we all take some time to eat before assigning watch shifts?" Hope suggests. He knew that their leader was ever-wary of granting slack, but given the circumstances, he figures the likelihood of mercy would at least increase.

Reluctantly, as Lightning glances over her exhausted team mates, she is forced to concede to the young lad's request. "Fine, but I don't want to hear any complaints from anyone tonight about being required to stay up on watch."

"You got it!" Hope chimes as he noticeably straightens his spine and salutes Lightning, grinning as he could already imagine smell the scent of Vanille's cooking. Next to the pink-haired Pulsian sits her companion, Fang, helping to add seasonings to the food and maintain the strength of the fire so the food would cook evenly. After a day full of slaying bombs and Pulse Knights, not to mention a particularly close run-in with a Berserker, the entire team was ready to eat and rest as much as they could before setting off again on their eager pace through the Fifth Ark.

Their dinner that night is not extravagant in any sort, the crew relying heavily on the last meat reserves they had left, in addition to the sparse provisions that they managed to locate on the Ark itself. At least it seems whoever designed the contraption did not intend for l'Cie to starve, providing canisters with fresh water and dried jerky hermetically sealed throughout the structure. Whether the food was still meant to be consumed after all that time could remain up for debate, but for the time being, they resolved to make do with what they had.

After their meal is eaten, the group of l'Cie set to preparing their beds, save for Hope and Sazh, who moments ago embarked on the first watch rotation.

Fang sighs tiredly as she lay her bedding out next to Vanille's. Her natural assumption is that they would be sleeping close together, so she is not surprised that Vanille goes the extra length and joins their beddings together, smiling brightly at the brunette woman.

"I'm so exhausted, Fang," Vanille murmurs quietly as she rubs her eyes.

"I know, little one," Fang replies, surrounding Vanille in her arms and pulling her to into her front. Tonight being the first night on the ark, and their first night together since being reunited, Fang eagerly welcomes the warmth that lying with Vanille provides, however temporary – Hope and Sazh would be back in three hours to rouse them for their shift. Lightning and Snow, who were on the look-out last, were already fast asleep.

Vanille curls into Fang's warm body pressed so intimately that Fang can hardly stand it. How long has it been since her lust was satisfied? _Far too long_, was Fang's mental reply. And it was not as if Vanille made it any easier – dressing so… well, hardly dressing! The warrior could so clearly detail those breasts that she loved to taste, dainty pink nipples topping off the mounds of perfection. That smooth belly, and those legs. Oh, how Fang longed for those legs to be wrapped around her again.

Closing her eyes tight, she tries in futility to push her perverse thoughts away; they help very little in their present situation. But, her unsatisfied lust proved far too powerful. She could feel that stirring deep within her loins already. It didn't take long for the Oerban warrior's length to arouse, but by this time, the exhausted Vanille was sound asleep. Fang grit her teeth, feeling her pulsing sex protesting the injustice. However, the lance-wielder could not bring herself to disturb the peacefully slumbering girl, so she tried her best to calm her hungry member and join her companion in sleep. Of course, this was easier said than done, but eventually, she was able to doze off into a restful slumber.

The next thing that Fang registers is being gently shaken awake by a weary-looking Hope. "Hey, Fang, it's time for your shift," he whispers, once he sees the warrior's green eyes appear from behind her eyelids.

She mumbles incoherently until coming into full consciousness, sitting up and subsequently rousing her sleeping companion. Vanille yawns, sitting up as well.

"Enjoy your rest," the pink-haired Oerban calls quietly to a sluggishly departing Hope as he heads toward his own pile of begging.

He looks back at her and gives her a weak smile. "I definitely will."

"Poor kid looks like hell," Fang comments, standing and stretching before offering a hand to help Vanille up. Vanille takes Fang's hand and stands up next to her, ready to begin their shift as look-outs.

Now that they were both awake in the late night air, and with the camp a good distance away, the two could finally speak and act more freely.

"I'm so glad that we're together again," Vanille states, embracing the taller woman. "I was starting to worry that I would never see you again."

Fang grins, breathing in Vanille's unique scent; it drove her mad with arousal. "I told ya I'd find you, didn't I?" The brunette woman pulls the smaller girl closer to her as they sway together gently in their embrace. Fang's member twitches and this time Vanille was awake to feel it. Becoming aware of Fang's arousal for the first time, the pink-haired girl's cheeks flush. The huntress notices this and kisses near the smaller woman's ear. "I missed you."

"Fang…" Vanille bites her bottom lip as she stares into the taller woman's eyes.

The warrior strokes Vanille's cheek. "Vanille," she responds as their lips move closer together, until finally, Fang closes the distance between them and they engage in a passionate kiss. Vanille responds by deepening the kiss, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck while Fang's hands drift down to Vanille's waist to pull the shorter girl closer. Vanille can no longer resist the urge to allow her hands to wandering over Fang's exposed, sculpted stomach. She has been dreaming of touching this body since awakening from crystal stasis. Fang grabs Vanille's bottom in a firm grip through her pelt skirt. Vanille moans her appreciation, reaching down to delicately palm Fang's length.

Vanille purrs softly, pleased at the stiffness she encounters as she runs her palm along the shaft of Fang's concealed erection. "Your little monster is so hard," she whispers into the warrior's ear before sliding her hand into a small opening in Fang's shorts.

Fang moans as she feels herself being squeezed. Vanille's hand jerks the large organ back and forth gently until pre-cum seeps out to lubricate Fang. They strip off most of their clothing in a hurry and Fang presses Vanille up against one of the ark's walls, hoisting her legs up and around her waist to give her access to the treasure hidden between the pink-haired girl's thighs. Fang's tip grazes Vanille's center, finding it slick, needy with arousal.

Vanille breathes ragged, lips seeking out her lover's desperately. Fang pushes her tip between the slick folds, but then stops abruptly, earning a keening whine from Vanille. The pink haired girl has had about enough of Fang's torment and she pushes her hips forward trying to get more of Fang's member into her. "Fang, please," she begs.

The brunette chuckles, placing a kiss onto her lover's forehead, and then another on her lips. Fang eases herself into the warm wetness waiting to engulf her throbbing member, sighing as she buries herself down to the hilt. Vanille lets out a cry of pleasure at the welcome intrusion and then seeks out Fang's lips once more. Carefully, Fang withdraws her swollen shaft half-way and pushes back inside the slick passage with a strong thrust.

"Fang!" Vanille gasps, nails digging into Fang's back. Grunting at the impossibly pleasant sensation, Fang pushes forcefully. Vanille marveled at the feeling of being stretched by Fang's girth moans falling in abundance from her lips; her memories of Fang held nothing in comparison to the real thing.

They settle into a rhythm, Fang moving swiftly and with ease into Vanille's hot core. "You're so beautiful," Fang murmurs, her warm breath pouring into Vanille's ear. Fang thrusts harder and she begins to pant, feeling that she and her lover were approaching climax. "I... love you, Vanille." The skillful thrusts of her lover in combination with those sweet words cause Vanille to topple over the edge, climaxing with a shuddering cry of her lover's name. Her walls constrict to otherworldly dimensions and the pleasure overload forces Fang to erupt hot, thick shots of cum inside of her. While still panting heavily, Vanille seeks out her lover's lips. They kiss passionately and Fang is reluctant to pull out of the warm refuge. "Oh, Vanille," Fang groans, shivering slightly as she struggled to support them both in her current state.

"I love you, too," the pink-haired girl whispers, chest heaving and feeling blissfully spent. She runs a hand through Fang's hair and places a chaste kiss on her lips. "Fang... when we woke up in this strange place, I was so scared. But, now I know that everything is going to be alright."

Fang smiles down at Vanille, her heart warm and her lust more than satisfied. "Everything will be just fine, as long as we have each other."

* * *

**Sappy, I know, but what can I say? I've got a soft-spot for that romance crap. Please review! This is my first ever attempt at a Final Fantasy piece and my first attempt at a video game fanfiction in general, so let me know what you think!**


End file.
